1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus and an image forming apparatus contrived to use a liquid developer including a carrier liquid and a toner.
2. Background Technology
Technologies have been disclosed for removing a liquid ring produced when an intermediate transfer belt, a photoreceptor, or other image carrier is cleaned in an image forming apparatus that uses a liquid developer (Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
The image forming apparatus recited in Patent Document 1 is contrived to recover a liquid ring formed on a belt with a removal blade, guide the liquid with a wedge shaped liquid guide member so as to transfer the liquid to a removed liquid conveying roller, and remove the liquid from the surface of the roller with a scraper.
The image forming apparatus recited in Patent Document 2 is contrived to remove a liquid ring formed on a photoreceptor using a wedge shaped blade.    [Patent Document 1]: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-82530    [Patent Document 2]: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 1-206387